


complete ownership is guaranteed

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Human Trafficking, Light Bondage, Light Dehumanization, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, light humiliation, like the sex pollen kind of drugs, the tag for Luke Cage is just for a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: ELITE HUMAN RESOURCES
  The best in security and companionship, up for auction one night only!  
  Other companies provide you with housekeepers and bodyguards.  Elite Human Resources is your source for high-quality multidisciplinary workers, providing top-notch security and enforcement while blending in with an elegant lifestyle.  You are cordially invited to our annual auction of the finest we have to offer.  No rentals or contracts; once you purchase at auction, your complete ownership is guaranteed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enthusiasmgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasmgirl/gifts).



> Enthusiasmgirl, I hope you enjoy this! I'm also using this a fill for my Daredevil Bingo wildcard square for the prompt "face sitting." Also, as a note to those who are on the lookout for **spoilers** , this fic contains spoilers both for season 2 of Daredevil and season 1 of Luke Cage.
> 
> WARNINGS: Noncon and seriously hard dubcon, human trafficking/slavery, drugged sex/sex pollen.

She can identify the exact moment he notices her. Sweaty, breathing hard, fist swinging to connect with his opponent's stomach, and there's a tic in his jaw, a twitchy tilt of his head. He mouths her name, _Elektra_ , and she smiles.

The fight is staged -- an opportunity for the vendors to show off their wares. The invitation had come a week earlier via courier to one of her associates, who had handed it up the chain of command.

ELITE HUMAN RESOURCES

_The best in security and companionship, up for auction one night only!_

Other companies provide you with housekeepers and bodyguards. Elite Human Resources is your source for high-quality multidisciplinary workers, providing top-notch security and enforcement while blending in with an elegant lifestyle. You are cordially invited to our annual auction of the finest we have to offer. No rentals or contracts; once you purchase at auction, your complete ownership is guaranteed.  


At the bottom of the embossed cardstock was the time and place of the auction, with no additional contact information. Having heard of EHR before, she'd volunteered to attend and identify potential recruits.

Of course, by "recruits," The Hand meant "slaves." Then again, that's what EHR meant by "workers," so it was a perfect match.

She lifts a glass of champagne off of a waiter's tray as he circulates through the crowd, sipping slowly as she observes the stage. The cage they have him in is large, big enough that there's plenty of room for the two grunts who were thrown in to show off his fighting skills. He's thrown by her presence, but he recovers well enough to take out both of his opponents in less than three minutes. "Oh, Matthew," she murmurs, aware that he's focusing his hearing on her, "I'm not dead. Didn't you know? You can't kill the Black Sky." He bares his teeth and the crowd cheers.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen," the auctioneer says, gesturing grandly at the two unconscious men in the cage. "Hell's Kitchen's own Daredevil, unmasked and available for your own private use. Allow us to demonstrate all of his abilities." A woman in black comes out on the stage holding a small device, which she switches on. It must emit a sound outside of normal frequencies, because Matthew claps his hands over his ears and retreats to the back of the cage, allowing the EHR employees to open the door and drag out the unconscious men.

". . . the lawyer, Murdock?" Elektra hears a woman asking. She smiles and approaches the group to her left; the woman is beautiful in a long purple gown, her dark hair brushing the line of her chin.

"Do you know him?" Elektra asks, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Well, I can't say for certain," the woman replies. "If it _is_ Murdock, the only time we met he was wearing a suit and sunglasses, certainly not naked as a jaybird and locked in a cage."

"I wouldn't be surprised," a second woman says. "Isn't Murdock the lawyer who took down your fiance? And Daredevil the one who brought him in?"

"Ah, you must be Ms. Marianna," Elektra says, extending her hand. "Elektra Natchios, pleased to meet you."

"Please, call me Vanessa. Have you met our lovely host?" Vanessa gestures to the woman beside her, who smiles and takes Elektra's hand.

"Mariah Dillard," she says.

"Oh yes," Elektra replies, "I've heard quite a lot about you. I love what you've done with the place. In my opinion, everything is better when a woman is in charge."

Mariah smiles, just a curve at the edge of her lips. "I hope you ladies find something you like at tonight's auction, and that I'll see you around Harlem's Paradise again." She disappears into the crowd, and Elektra turns her attention back to the stage. They're still using the device to keep Matthew under control, throwing him off balance long enough for someone to shove a needle into his thigh and inject him with something.

"As you can see, he has exceptional hearing," the auctioneer says. "This makes him easily susceptible to control by high frequency sound waves. We caught him quite by accident, when one of our employees was using this device to capture an escaped attack dog -- of the canine variety." The crowd titters with laughter, but Elektra's eyes narrow as she watches the workers tie Matthew's arms behind his back and his ankles together, then drag him out of the cage. "You've seen a demonstration of his superlative combat skills, but now we're happy to share with you skills of a more . . . intimate variety. After all, who wouldn't want to hear the Devil of Hell's Kitchen beg?" The workers secure Matthew to a chair, wrists strapped to the arms, ankles to the legs, and straps around his chest and hips for good measure. They step away and the audio device is turned off, leaving Matthew panting and shaking his head as if to clear the ringing from his ears.

"We've injected him with a simple aphrodisiac solution, which of course we have available for purchase. You'll find that in addition to his heightened hearing, he also has heightened senses of touch, taste, and smell." The auctioneer trails his fingers down Matthew's shoulder, and Matthew shudders and thrashes. His mouth is moving, but without a microphone it's impossible to hear.

"What do you suppose he's saying?" Vanessa asks.

Elektra tosses back the rest of her glass of champagne. "I expect something like, 'Stop touching me you piece of shit.'"

"Mmm. I wonder how hard it would be to break him."

"You'll find that once you warm him up sufficiently, he loses his ability to fight back," the auctioneer says, hands now moving over Matthew's arms and chest. He brushes one of Matthew's nipples, and Matthew jerks in response, his mouth still moving, but slower.

"Harder than you'd think, I imagine," Elektra replies, accepting two glasses from the tray a waiter proffers and handing one to Vanessa. "From what I hear, Daredevil is rather difficult to take down. I can't believe he'd give up very easily . . . though it would be quite a lot of fun to make him."

"Yes, with a body like that? And look and how quickly he's responding."

It's true, Matthew's cock is already thickening between his legs, though his face is contorted more in anger than pleasure. The auctioneer is still rubbing his nipples, occasionally sending light touches down his ribs and thighs, careful not to touch his growing erection. The mood of the crowd grows more interested, patrons shifting in uncomfortable arousal. Elektra sees a number of men and women licking their lips as they watch Matthew's control slip away under the influence of the drug and his own heightened senses.

Finally, the auctioneer closes his hand on Matthew's erection, holding the microphone to Matthew's lips just in time for the audience to hear the groan of pleasure, one that Elektra is all too familiar with. Matthew's eyes are closed now, his breathing hard, his cock dripping precum, and when the auctioneer slides two fingers into his mouth, Matthew doesn't bite -- he closes his lips and sucks.

"Wouldn't you love to see what he can do to you with that mouth?" the auctioneer asks, sliding his fingers back out. Matthew leans forward, following the taste of those fingers, eager to be penetrated, then whines in disappointment when the auctioneer steps away. "Shall we start the bidding at one hundred thousand dollars?"

"One hundred thousand!" a heavily accented man's voice calls from the balcony.

"Excellent! Do we have one twenty-five?"

"One twenty-five!" a woman calls. The bids increase rapidly: one fifty, two hundred, three hundred thousand dollars.

"Five hundred thousand," Vanessa calls, and Elektra raises her eyebrows. Matthew reacts too, perhaps previously unaware that his rival's fiancee is in the audience. Elektra finds that a bit hard to believe -- if he'd noticed her, he'd surely also noticed Vanessa, but then again, he has spent far more time getting familiar with Elektra's scent and presence than he has with Vanessa's. At least, she hopes so.

"Five hundred thousand," the auctioneer repeats, and Elektra calls out, "Five fifty."

"A bidding war?" Vanessa asks her. "Really?"

"Sorry," Elektra says with a shrug, "he's quite valuable to my organization."

"Six hundred," Vanessa says loudly, then more quietly, "and what sort of organization do you work for?"

"Six fifty," Elektra replies. "Don't you know? Mr. Fisk had quite extensive dealings with my associate, Mr. Yoshioka."

"You work for the yakuza?"

"Oh no." She smiles, with too many teeth. "The yakuza work for me. I assure you, my budget is quite unlimited."

"Six hundred fifty thousand dollars," the auctioneer repeats. "Going once!"

Vanessa sighs. "If I let you win this without driving the price higher, would you be willing to allow me some time with him?"

"Going twice!"

"You can come with me to collect him, before I bring him home."

"It's a deal."

"Sold! To the lovely Ms. Natchios."

Matthew looks relieved, and somewhere deep inside, Elektra feels a stab of sadness. "I'm sorry, Matthew," she whispers under her breath. "This is not the rescue you believe it is."

They bring him to a private room in Harlem's Paradise per her request, and Elektra escorts Vanessa there while the auction continues. He's still tied to a chair, and the guard warns her not to untie him before stepping outside the door and affording them privacy. They've gagged him as well, and this one Elektra does untie -- or rather, remove, as she pulls a knife from her bodice to slice through the cloth.

"Elektra," he gasps, "what--?"

"Hello, Matthew. You looked absolutely delicious up there on the stage, practically begging that man to fuck your mouth." She glances down at his still half-hard cock. "I see the drugs are still in your system. I wonder how long they're effective."

"Too long," he says. "Get me out of here, Elektra."

"Sorry, Matthew. I'm afraid that's not what I'm here for. I've brought your old acquaintance Ms. Marianna with me, in exchange for letting me put in the winning bid. She would love to see what you can do."

"W-- Why-- What are you--"

Elektra puts a finger on his lips. "Shhhh. Be a good boy, and I'll make sure none of your friends get drawn into this. They probably won't even notice you're gone."

"You didn't tell me you knew him," Vanessa says, coming around the side and running her fingers through his hair. Matthew jerks his head back, and Vanessa laughs.

"I suppose I didn't. Matthew and I were lovers, years ago. It was another life."

"Well, _Matthew_ ," Vanessa says, purring his name, "I think you owe me for what you did to Wilson."

"I don't owe you anything," he snaps, but gasps when Vanessa grabs him by the balls. "F-- Fisk owes the people of Hell's K-Kitchen . . . nnnnnngh." Elektra moves behind Matthew and licks at his earlobe while Vanessa massages his balls, and yes, the drugs are definitely still active. He's always been easy to arouse to the point of incoherence, but not this easy.

"What do you think?" Vanessa asks Elektra. "Is his mouth safe, or will he bite?" Elektra kisses him to find out, and while she knows he wants to resist, the urgency with which he kisses her back tells her that the drugs have him too far gone to fight. She pulls back and draws the chair over to the cushioned bench that curves around the room, tipping it so that Matthew's shoulders are lined up with the edge of the bench and he's facing the ceiling.

"I think he'll be just fine," she says, gesturing to Vanessa to go ahead. "He's quite good with his mouth, when he wants to be. What do you say, Matthew?" Elektra grabs his cock and strokes it firmly, and Matthew's mouth falls slack. "These drugs have you so far gone you'd do anything, don't they?"

"Y-- Yes, Elektra," he gasps, and yes, yes, she recognizes that tone, from their years together. The tone of voice that says he just wants her to tell him what to do, anything she wants, as long as he gets to come at the end of it. Vanessa shimmies out of her panties and hikes up the skirt of her dress, getting on her knees on the bench and straddling Matthew's face.

"Oh," Vanessa says, voice breathy in surprise. "He _is_ good."

"That's right, Matthew," Elektra tells him, stroking her hands down his chest and around to squeeze his ass where it's pressed against the chair. "Be a good boy and I'll take care of you." She reaches a hand up her own skirt, into her panties, stroking herself wetly. "You can hear that, can't you?" she murmurs. "You always loved to listen to me touching myself. To _smell_ me." Matthew moans and Vanessa gasps, reaching out to grab the back of the bench for support. "I'd ride you but I don't think this chair could handle it. Besides, I know you'd rather have me fuck you with a strap-on, wouldn't you?" His cock twitches and a heavy drop of precum wells at the tip. She pulls her hand out of her panties and spreads her wetness onto his cock, drawing another muffled whine from him. "No time for that right now, not with you all tied up, but if you take care of Ms. Marianna, I'll ride your face next. Then once you've gotten both of us off, I'll let you come, doesn't that sound good?"

She gets her hand back in her panties, finding herself desperately aroused in a way she hasn't been since that other life, before her resurrection, before leaving Matthew alone in a big house with an unconscious man and blood on his hands. He must be inspired by her promises because Vanessa is moaning loudly now, hips jerking as she fucks his face, and then she cries out with her orgasm, shoving down so hard on his mouth that Elektra's slightly worried she'll suffocate him and end his usefulness.

But she moves, and Matthew's still there, gasping in air, mouth covered in the shiny slickness of her sex, cock jumping and dripping. Elektra drops her panties and climbs on the bench, and he's reaching up to lick at her before she's even in position. His mouth is fast and hungry, and she's so turned on it doesn't take much for him to find the spots that make her blood pound. He sucks hard on her clit, knowing exactly what she needs as he always has, and she lets him give it to her until she's sated in a way she hasn't been since her resurrection.

He's whining when she climbs off of him, cock huge and throbbing, and she kisses him hard before reaching down to take him in her hand. "All right, Matthew," she says, "you can come now," and he does, crying out in the most wonderful moan of pleasure, covering his chest and belly and even getting some on his chin.

"Well," Vanessa says, straightening her dress, "it's a shame he wastes all of that on fighting in a devil costume in back alleys."

Elektra smiles. "I've told him the same myself."

***

She delivers him to The Hand as promised, half conscious but still bound. "Do let me play with him from time to time," she says as the door of his cell closes.

"Of course," Nobu replies, absently rubbing the scar on his neck. "It will take the both of us to train him." He looks into the cell and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my fave beta [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) who picked the title!


End file.
